


Study Buddies

by nothfan



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Crossover, Developing Friendships, Gen, M/M, Spanking, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan
Summary: A  Criminal Minds/Prodigal Son crossover.What if Spencer Reid and Malcolm Bright we’re training at Quantico at the same time? Would they make good roomies?Contains none sexual spanking
Relationships: Jason Gideon & Aaron Hotchner, Jason Gideon & Spencer Reid, Malcolm Bright & Aaron Hotchner, Malcolm Bright & Spencer Reid
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	Study Buddies

Study Buddies

Bright sat at the desk skimming through his last assignment before graduation, right hand fidgeting over the keyboard. The months of training almost completed. His time at Quantico had helped settle his nerves to some large extent. Between classes and physical training, leaving him exhausted but in a good way. He spent a lot less time dwelling on his troubled childhood than he had before he arrived in West Virginia. And not visiting his father, Martin Whitly, serial killer, was a definite plus. 

Spencer Reid, his room mate was also a calming influence on him, almost becoming a surrogate younger brother. He had a vulnerable quality, something of a kindred spirit in a lot of ways, and it was kind of good to have someone to look out for. Reid was a child prodigy, while Bright was no slouch in the brains department his roomy was in a class of his own. In the classroom he literally outshone everyone, it was in the PT and firearms that Reid stumbled. Where he was more of an all rounder. 

They also had more in common than Spencer realised, they both had a parent in the mental health system. Spencer had confided that his mother had schizophrenia and he was responsible for finally getting her the help she needed. They’d both had unconventional childhoods, Spencer the caregiver to his mother, along with his genius IQ. Bright the traumatised kid of a serial killer, betrayed by the man he had once loved unconditionally. He tried not to poke at his feeling surrounding Dr Whitly, it was a bad place, he had no wish to go.

He felt guilty for not responding that his own father was in a psychiatric hospital, not even to his friend. For the same reasons he’d changed his name to Bright, he needed to get as far away from Martin Whitly as he could. It was an unhealthy relationship that he’d continued for too long.

Spencer Reid slunk into the room, a picture of misery.

“Failed again huh?” Bright asked, unnecessarily.

His room mate nodded, dejected. collapsing onto his bed, lowering his head into his hands.

“Why stress it Spencer, they already gave you a walk on the PT and firearms requirements? You’ve got every department in the bureau fighting over you. Cheer up,” he said, trying to keep any exasperation to himself.

“I’m the problem, “ Reid said, glancing up, a hand motion indicating himself.

“Huh?”

“How is anyone gonna take me seriously at the BAU, they’ll think I’m some high school intern or something. I just can’t go to my new assignment with no firearm, I can’t. They’ll laugh at me,” he brushed at a stray tear.

Bright moved to his friend’s side, sitting on the bed next to him, 

“come on Spencer, we’ve still got two weeks before graduation, we’ll practice some more, I’ll get you through the requirement if it kills me.”

“We already tried that, it didn’t help, I’m useless with a gun, I can’t do it Malcolm, I may as well quit and be a librarian of something,” he said miserably.

Bright lightly smacked his friend around the back of his head,

“can the self pity, I’ll think of something.”

Spencer paced around the room, then stopped in his tracks,

“Anyway, aren’t you confined to the dorms?”

Bright responded with a tilt of his head and an amused smirk, 

“oh yeah, almost forgot about that. Let me worry about it, we’ll go down to the range when the rest of the class is heading to dinner 

“You’re already in trouble with Gideon, we can’t risk it.”

Bright grinned, ignoring Reid’s dubious expression.

“Maybe a sense of danger will get the adrenaline flowing Spencer, help you make that shot. Get you ready for the real world.”

“What if we get caught?” 

“We won’t, you’re not grounded anyway, so you’ve got nothing to worry about,” Bright said as he stretched the kinks out of his neck, rising. 

“I’ve gotta get changed and go do my extra PT run, wanna come?” He added, smirking at the tall skinny kid’s horrified expression.

Spencer went and rummaged around on his side of the desk, collecting books and laptop.

“I’ve got a couple of tutoring sessions, sorry,” he said, just in case it was a genuine question. 

“What, you're working on Friday afternoon? You’re not gonna go out for a beer with the guys? Bright teased. Then shook his head fondly as his timid friend wandered out of the room. 

Bright debated going to the indoor track and running laps, but opted for adding a coat over his running gear, before heading out into the crisp March afternoon. He’d pulled an extra run every day for a week, and would be done after tomorrow, if he managed to keep his nose clean for the last two weeks.

The punishment, for flattening some jerk who’s been dumb enough to pick on Spencer. Reid was exempt from the PT exams but he still had to participate and not everyone was a fan of the genius with the eidetic memory. He left his dormitory building, heading off along one of the tracks, picking up his pace as he ran.

Later they went to the cafeteria and grabbed sandwiches, snacks and coffee, taking the food back to their room. Neither much inclined to hang around and socialise. To humour Reid they played scrabble for the next couple of hours. 

Their class generally got together in the cafeteria around 6pm to eat and talk over the day’s class assignments. And who was the latest drop out that week. But they’d probably not be missed, being the loners of the group. Friday’s were a bit less uniform, some classmates drifting off to make the most of their free time. 

At 18:30 Bright went over to Reid’s bed and shook him, 

“I know you’re not sleeping Spencer, come on-up.” he chided. 

Groaning, Reid sat up,

“I really think this is a bad idea Malcolm, I don’t want to get you in trouble...more trouble,” he amended, “you’re right anyway, I don’t need to get my gun qualification,” he said, pulling his knees towards his chin.

Bright knelt to scrutinise his friend,

” fine, tell me you’re really okay with that and I’ll drop it?” eyes fixed on Reid, daring him to lie to his face.

“Malcolm!” Reid whined softly, not making eye contact. “We’ll get in trouble...”

Bright hauled the other man to his feet and went over to grab a jacket, throwing another to Reid.

“Put that on,” he instructed and slipped the FBI jacket on and zipped it up,” anyone spots us and we’re just a couple of agents doin’ our thing,” he grinned.

Horror struck, Spencer held the jacket at arms length,

” what if we get caught impersonating an FBI agent?” 

Rolling his eyes Bright snatched the jacket and forced his roomy into it, shoving him towards the door. Spencer balked,

“I need a torch...it’s dark out, I don’t like the dark,” Reid admitted, blushing.

“It’s not that dark kid, but it can’t hurt, okay you wanna grab one.” he acquiesced, then we’ll go, yeah?” 

“I guess,” he replied, feeling no less convinced than before, out of options, Reid followed his friend.

By the time they’d dodged a few campus personnel and trainees, making their way around the well cared for, frosty lawns he was already regretting his decision. He really wasn’t cut out for sneaking about, even though he wasn’t personally doing anything against the rules. 

Okay, after an hour of practise there had been some improvement, he’d come within a foot of hitting the target instead of his initial two feet. That classed as improvement, right? Reid tried to convince himself as he glanced expectantly at Malcolm. Guess not, he sighed. He really wanted to call time and escape to the safety of the dormitory.

Bright looked at his taller friend, as he chewed on the inside of his lip, looking for inspiration. He’d passed his own gun qualification easily, he’d not been new to firearms. Once he’d adjusted to his Harvard classes he’d found the work easy enough and that led to plenty of free time. He’d taken up martial arts and fencing. And to prepare for the FBI he’d found a local firing range. 

He may not have been a natural at the range, not initially but he’d looked for a focal point. And you’d think The Surgeon would be a perfect incentive? But he’d not been able to superimpose The Surgeon’s face over his targets. Apparently he still had a lot of daddy issues to sort though. But he’d had plenty of bullies to deal with in school, once his monster of a father was plastered all over the media. Even boarding school had just substituted one set of bullies for another, So he found his focal point. He was quite proud of himself for working through at least one issue. Realisation hit him as he glanced at Reid,

“You must have someone you’d like to use for target practice?” He asked softly as he jerked his head at the target. Spencer had told him snippets of his life as a child prodigy and graduating High School at twelve. 

Reid put the handgun down on the ledge, fiddling with his ear covers, he wasn’t a person who held grudges, he blamed himself for not fitting in. Sure he’d been bullied, his brain had intimidated his classmates. Somehow he couldn’t blame them for thinking of him as a wimpy little creep. 

Giving Reid time to think it over, Bright pulled his ear covers on and took Reid’s place and raised his own pistol, squeezing off rapid shots. Hitting what he aimed at, absorbing the recoil. 

Buried deep, Spencer did have one incident that rose unbidden. From his time in college when he’d been about sixteen. He glanced up, over to where Malcolm had retrieved and was examining his shot pattern. Whose face would Spencer picture as the target? The prettiest girl in the school, who’d lured him to the football field? The guys on the football team who’d stripped him naked and tied him to a goalpost. Or the random students laughing, egging them on? 

“Come on Spencer, let’s give it one more try, pick some dumb jock and put one between his eyes. Or anywhere that seems appropriate,” Bright said with an encouraging grin.

Reluctant, Reid edged over, collected and reloaded the gun, replacing his ear coverings. He gave Malcolm a forced, watery smile as his friend patted his shoulder before stepping back, giving him space. Lining up the target, one eye closed in concentration, he waited extra moments until his hands steadied. Then squeezed off a shot, keeping his eye firmly on the target. Doing what the instructor had tried to drill into him. Then repeated the process twice more before he lowered his arms. He stared at the target, blinking rapidly and putting the gun down carefully. 

“Hell yes!” Bright exclaimed as he gave his friend an Impromptu hug, then reeled in Reid’s target sheet.

“Gonna need to frame this kid,” he grinned looking at the closely grouped headshots on the paper.

“Bet you never thought you’d be in debt to a bully,” he declared.

Still in shock Reid gave a hesitant smile, he wasn’t good at social cues in general, but even he could work out what was expected. He glanced nervously at his sheet as Malcolm handed it over, and tried not to see his own pathetic sixteen year old face staring back at him. 

They made it back to their room uneventfully, Reid, still dazed, sat on his bed. Then had to squirm around after sitting on one of his books. He glanced at the title and froze. It wasn’t one of his books, it was a book Jason Gideon had promised to loan him. It hadn’t been here when they’d left the room. 

Bright saw his friend pale,

“what’s up? you’re probably coming down from your adrenaline high,” he half joked as Reid came to where he sat at their desk. He was holding out a book.

“Bit late for reading, even for you?” he said accepting it. He noticed a sheet of paper poking out and unfolded it.

“Shit!”

“What?” Reid asked cautiously, 

‘When you get back from wherever you’ve been Spencer, call me to let me know you’re okay. No matter how late it is, understood? JG.’

Bright read out loud, “shit,” he repeated.

Trembling a little, Reid went to fetch his phone and did as he’d been instructed.

“Jason,” Reid said as his call was picked up. 

Bright undressed as he listened to the very one sided, short conversation. He should probably start considering what his back up profession was gonna be. Private detective or martial art instructor, maybe, yeah his mom would love that. A mirthless laugh broke from him, which he stifled when Spencer glared at him.

“Yes sir, your office ten-thirty tomorrow, yes sir...goodnight,” Spencer hung up, as tears slipped down his face. 

Bright went over to his friend, putting an arm around his shoulders gingerly. Neither of them was all that touchy feely, so he was ready to back off if Spencer seemed uncomfortable. 

“Hey, don’t cry...you’ll be fine. This was all my fault, I’ll tell him I dragged you with me. I’m the screw up with the reprimands. And it’s not like we went off campus, you’ve not done anything wrong kid,” Bright said comfortingly.

Reid dried his sniffles,

“but you don’t get on with Gideon? And you only did it to help me...”

“Don’t sweat it Spencer, it’s probably because he thinks I’m an obnoxious rich kid,” he deflected and kept the serial killer dad part too himself.

“Get some sleep, nothing we can do about it now. Then he followed his own advice and got into bed. 

Gideon found the book he wanted Spencer to read, and with his 20k words a minute he could read it, well in any spare five minutes the kid had. Gideon chuckled, thinking of his protege, checking his watch, he left his office to find the youngster. He’d probably be having dinner, so he’d check the cafeteria first. At first glance he didn’t spot Spencer, but saw some of his classmates, so he crossed over to a group of tables where they’d gathered. The chatter and eating broke off as he approached, 

“Evening gentlemen, have you seen Spencer?” He asked the group in general. 

“He’ll be in his room or the library,” Williams suggested, and because the subject held little interest to him or the group, turned away, after a polite apology to the senior agent.

Gideon nodded in thanks and left. Their dormitory room was conspicuously empty, no sign of Reid or Malcolm Bright. Bright, who he’d personally confined to his room, outside of class assignments and meal times. So where the hell was the boy. He assumed the pair where together, Bright had dragged Reid along on some shenanigans he didn’t doubt. They’d probably have a hangover when he saw them in the morning. 

If it wasn't a bit late in their training he’d reassign Spencer to a different room mate. Gideon frowned as he grabbed paper and pen from the desk. He wrote a short note, tucking into the book, dropping it onto Reid’s bed. Easily picking out the correct bed, piled with books and assignments outlines. Not Reid’s but the trainees he was tutoring. 

At ten-twenty the next morning both young men sat outside Supervisory Special Agent Jason Gideon’s office. It felt like waiting for the principal but Bright tried to keep up his bravado, mostly for Spencer’s sake. And that definitely wasn’t a tremor building up in his right hand, he stuffed said hand in his pants pocket. At his side Spencer jumped when the door opened promptly at the appointed time.

Jason Gideon gestured both recruits into his office, Spencer slunk past him, head down. The Bright boy was his usual nonchalant self, looking straight ahead as he passed into the room. Gideon closed the door. And went to perch on the front of his desk, eying the pair.

There was a fourth person in the room, Agent Aron Hotchner, who stood near the window. He turned around as Gideon told the boys to take a seat. Moving over to his colleagues desk, leaning across to thumb through two files laid out. 

“Who’d like to go first and explain why you gentlemen were missing from your room last night?” he frowned when Bright raised his hand as if they were in the lecture auditorium. He nodded for the young man to make his excuses, listening without interrupting until Bright finished.

“He was only trying to help me!” Reid blurted out as he jerked to his feet, still clutching his rolled up shooting range target.

Gideon pointed at his vacated seat, “I’ll get to you shortly, sit down Spencer,” he turned his attention back to the smaller man.

“Very commendable, except I believe you were under a disciplinary stricture? Handed out in this office several days ago?” He enquired.

Bright shrugged imperceptibly, “it was for a good cause, and I don’t know why Reid is even here, he’s done nothing wrong,” he said putting a warning hand on his friend’s arm. Willing him to keep out of it. 

Aron Hotchner exchanged a glance with Gideon, and spoke for the first time,

“Reid, Bright, wait outside please,” he instructed with a nod towards the door. The two older men waited for them to comply, the door closing softly.

Hotchner only had one file open in front of him, Malcolm Bright’s file. He already had young Spencer Reid ear-marked for the BAU and was familiar with the boy’s exemplary record. PT and marksmanship notwithstanding. Although if Bright’s information was correct, that file would need amending. 

“I’m starting to think we’re wasting our time with Bright, he’s not a team player, too much baggage.” Gideon interjected. 

“He’s been outstanding in all his classes,” Hotchner mused,

“with the right team leader and an experienced partner...”

“Don’t look at me Aaron, the kid’s a pain in the ass. He may be in the top five percent of his class, but he’s also got more disciplinary marks than the rest of the class put together,” Gideon added.

“I see potential there, if we can harness it,” Aaron remarked as he skimmed through the file.

“Okay, he’s not washing out of this intake, what do you intend to do? The boy can’t even obey a simple confinement, he defied me. Even if it was to help Spencer, or so he says.” 

Hotchner flipped the file shut, coming to a decision, 

“I’ll deal with Bright. And on the subject of dealing with discipline cases, there are two miscreants involved here,” a twitch of a smile pulled at his lips as Jason rolled his eyes.

“I’ll deal with Reid,” Gideon brooded.

“Yeah, he’d probably put in a complaint if only Bright is punished, although Bright is correct, Mr Reid hasn’t broken any rules, ” Hotchner said.

Gideon chose not to see the funny side of that, as he walked Aaron to the door, escorting him out.

“Reid, in.” He said and stood aside for the young man to scuttle past him. Jason sat on the edge of his desk again, arms folded, glaring sternly.

“This isn’t like you Spencer? I’ve already told you, exceptions have been made. So why sneaking about, when it was unnecessary? I thought putting you and Malcolm Bright in the same room would be good for you both. But obviously I was wrong, he’s a bad influence, but I’m assuming he didn’t actually drag you to the firing range?” He studied the fidgeting youngster,

“Well what have you got to say for yourself young man?” he demanded.

Ears burning under the weight of his mentor’s reprimand, Spencer shrugged glancing up, 

“Nobody will take me seriously if I don’t carry a weapon...I wanted to be normal for once,” he murmured. 

Gideon sighed, aware of the young man’s many insecurities, he lightened his tone,

” we’ve talked about this Spencer, you’re a genius with an IQ of 167 and an eidetic memory. And that’s before we even take account of all your qualifications. Normal and Spencer Reid will just never appear in the same sentence,” he tried to reassure, moving closer to the young man.

Reid picked at the non existent loose thread on his sweatshirt, 

“I hit the target, hit it three times,” he said incredulously, “I really did Jason,” he repeated, with a beaming smile, waving his evidence. 

Gideon straightened involuntarily at the unexpected outburst, he kept his outer stern expression in place. Although it was good to see the young man looking so happy.

“I was expecting more along the lines of, sorry and I’ll never do that again. And I’ll accept any punishment you think is appropriate. Let me see,” Gideon held out a hand. 

Reid handed over the roll of paper, shuffling his feet, glancing expectantly at his mentor,

“ Yes Sir, I’m sorry, won’t happen again,” he muttered compliant,

“punishment? he added nervously.

“Well done Spencer, I’m proud of you!” he said fondly, then continued,

“SSA Hotchner is taking responsibility for Bright’s punishment, I didn’t think you’d want to be left out Spencer, seeing that the rule breaking was for your benefit?”

“I guess not,” he replied reluctantly, a picture of long runs looming terrifyingly. He’d die if they even made him do a five mile run! Reid wasn’t used to being in a position where punishment was an issue, even if he was only guilty by association.

“What’s gonna happen to Malcolm?” he asked hesitant.

“I have no idea, but you are going over my knee Spencer,” Gideon stated, matter of fact.

“I am?” Reid asked as he edged backwards.

Gideon patted his thigh, and beaconed Reid over time him,

”come here,” he reinforced.

Reid’s overwhelming need to please, overcame his reluctance as he shuffled over to his mentor. He flinched at the touch on his shoulder, but willed himself to relax, Gideon wouldn’t hurt him. Metaphorically at least he thought, as he was gently guided over his mentor’s thigh, upper body supported on the desk.

Gideon wrapped one arm around Reid’s waist, anchoring him against his own body. After a moment to make a final adjustment, he smacked his hand down on the seat of the boy’s pants.

“Oh!” Reid yelped in surprise.

Gideon knew the young man didn’t need a lecture, so just went ahead and spanked his bottom firmly. Covering the fleshiest part of Reid’s butt with swats before moving lower on the presented bottom. Reid protested loudly.

Reid was beginning to wish he’d been offered the choice of a run as punishment, he did not like spankings...at all. He whimpered as more smacks landed, squirming frantically.

“Please, ow ow ow! I don’t like it! Stop, that hurts Gideon, I don’t wanna be punished. Ow!” 

He yelled trying to scramble off the desk, but Gideon’s grip was too strong. He took a breath and got ready to protest at the next smack, when none landed he craned his neck to look at his mentor,

“Is it over?” He whined.

“Are you going to keep out of trouble young man, no more unnecessary risks? Even if this particular one was harmless, Gideon admitted.

The painful sting in his behind helped him overcome a strong urge to argue that he’d not taken any risks,

“No Sir, I promise I’ll behave,” 

“Good,” Gideon said, administering a final hearty wallop to each of the boy’s sit spots. Reid was still whimpering as Gideon got him upright and offered a hug, not sure if Spencer would want the close contact. But reluctant not to offer it.

Reid pushed the hair out of his eyes and sniffled, rubbing at his sore behind,

“Ow!” He pouted and after careful consideration took up the offer of a hug. The same heavy hand that just spanked him now gave him comforting pats on the back. Reid quietly pouted some more, it was kind of weird being chastised, glad it was over. Definitely not intending to repeat the experience, well...ever. He finally pulled away, the closeness becoming overwhelming.

Gideon checked his watch, “what’s next on your schedule today Spencer?”

Reid had already completed all his class work, his intention was to head to the library, see what was left to read. He rubbed at his sore bottom, not so keen now,” the library...but that doesn’t seem so enticing now,” he mumbled. 

One hand on the young man’s shoulder Gideon guided him to the door, 

“almost lunch time Spencer, but I’ll expect to see you seated in the Library this afternoon, all afternoon,” he gave Reid a penetrating look, 

“understood?”

“Yes sir,” he groaned, and then drifted down the corridor. He glanced back as casually as he could, making sure Gideon was back in his office. Then with uncharacteristic defiance, changed direction and headed for his room, no way was he going to the cafeteria alone. 

That place was a minefield of social interaction, he shuddered at the thought. He preferred to wait for Malcolm, hoping he fared better than himself and his sore bottom. Although his superior intelligence contradicted that thought. Poor Malcolm was in trouble! A little selfishly he hoped he wouldn't be left alone for the final two weeks to graduation.

“With me,” Aaron stated as Jason Gideon’s door closed, striding down the corridor, not waiting to see if the slight, young man followed. For his part, Bright guessed this was it, he was getting kicked out of the Bureau before he’d even qualified. His Mother wouldn’t care, she was against it. Law Enforcement not exactly a suitable career for a Whitly. But Gil, his friend and mentor, he’d be disappointed. Well until he found out why he’d not made it through training, he wasn’t looking forward to that conversation. 

Aaron sat at his desk, leisurely reading through Bright’s file, leaving the kid to stand and wait. He stretched it out for almost fifteen minutes, noting the nervous tremor in Bright’s hand was pronounced. Finally he looked up, acknowledging the other man, 

“sit down,” he ordered, waiting for compliance, he pushed the open file towards the younger man,

“You’d have made a good agent from what I’ve read, outstanding results in all the requirements of the recruitment process, excelled during your training here,” he said flipping the pages and tapped when he found the page he wanted to indicate,

” except for the disciplinary issues, care to elaborate?” he asked,

“no?” He added when silence prevailed. 

“Do you want to be sent home?” Aaron asked and the younger man finally made eye contact.

“No,”  
“No Sir,” he amended at the withering look the implied disrespect provoked.

“Then why the direct disobedience, when you’re two weeks from graduation Bright? I’m curious,” 

Bright shrugged, as he rubbed his spasming hand along the seam of pants, 

“Spencer, Reid, he needed help...I helped him,” he tried to sound placating, he really didn't want to flunk out.

Aaron pulled the file back towards him,

“Yes, I noticed a few incidents involving trainee Reid. And others-poor impulse control? if I didn’t know better, more what you’d expect from a petulant teenager?” he suggested.

Bright stiffened at the slight, wishing he was wearing one of the, tailored three piece, suits his mother had insisted he bring. He wasn’t sure how she thought he’d be spending his weekends at Quantico. Clothing made him more confident somehow, wearing regulation Khaki didn’t cut it. He wilted under the older man’s scrutiny.

“I was just trying to help Spencer,” fidgeting, trying not to sound whiny.

“Is it SSA Gideon you have a problem with specifically, or authority in general?” Hotchner asked.

“I don’t like the way he looks at me… I know he thinks I'm like my father, waiting for the cracks to appear. I’m not not like him, Doctor Whitly, maybe you should put that in your files,” Bright answered defensively.

Aaron leaned back in his chair,

”Yes, the Bureau knows who your father is obviously, and you’re suggesting we’ve wasted months training you. Just to dismiss you two weeks from graduation? A conspiracy against you perhaps? Has Jason Gideon been persecuting you?” he asked sceptically.

Bright blushed, “well no...”

“Good,” Aaron interjected, “ because that is not reflected in his early assessments. Although poor behaviour has him rethinking initial opinions, concluding that you’ve got too many unprocessed issues.”

“Fine,” Bright snapped,

“ So I don’t know what we’re doing here, I’ll go and pack my things,” he turned to leave but the firm slap of flesh on wood startled him, Bright froze. 

“Have I dismissed you Bright? Have I given permission to turn your back on me?” He kept his tone even but forceful and watched as the kid slowly turned back. Aaron pointed at a spot in front of his desk, and he straightened up from his position of hands on his desk.

Confused, Bright complied and moved to the desk,

” No Sir,” he replied, wavering.

“While I value SSA Gideon’s opinions, I don’t necessarily concur on this occasion, would you like to hear my opinion?” he asked.

Not really, Bright huffed silently, but answered,

”Yes Sir,” 

“Yes you’ve had a traumatic past, but you’re trying to move forward, and I’m willing to do what I can for you. I believe you can become an asset to the Bureau,” he said.

“Thank...you, Sir,” Bright said, stumbling over his words.

“ I also think you’re a spoiled brat, but I’m also willing to do something about that, if you agree,” Aaron added as he watched the young man absorb his words.

“Am not!” Bright retorted before he could stop himself, and the humorous look the usually stern older man gave him, had him blushed fiercely. It wasn’t his fault he’d led a privileged life, 

“It’s my Mother’s money, Milton money, it’s not my fault I have a trust fund,” he babbled, as if that explained why he was a spoiled brat. Which he actually denied was the case,

“Do something about it?” he added with morbid curiosity.

Aaron edged around to the front of the desk, close enough to touch the young man, but made no physical contact. Yet. 

“I’m not suggesting you ask your mother to disinherit you,” a smile flickered as he spoke.

“That’s a relief, because my mother would kill me, or have me committed,” Bright muttered. 

“I’m suggesting I’ll take responsibility for you and I’ll deal with administering any required punishment.”

Bright relaxed, seeing another two weeks of extra PT or whatever looming,

”that sounds okay, thank you Sir,” he added politely, relaxing.

“Corporal punishment,” Aaron said, putting it out there and waiting for a response.

“What? You wanna hit me?” Bright said, confused, although he wasn’t averse to it per se. He’d found that his pain threshold was above average, but he’d not heard this being bureau protocol.

“A spanking,” Aaron further explained.

“Huh?” Bright said with a frown.

Hotchner turned side on and slapped his right butt cheek lightly.

“Oh,” Bright said, shifting from foot to foot, “I take a...spanking, slate’s clean and I graduate?” He asked hesitantly, a little suspicious of what seemed like a one sided deal. What was the angle here?

“Yes, that’s the size of it, do you agree Malcolm? Is it okay to call you by your Christian name?” Aaron asked.

“I guess so, when would we do it?” He asked hesitantly.

“Now,” Aaron replied as he went to his office door and turned the lock. When he turned back he saw that the young man was bent over the front of his desk, ready for action, as they say. 

“Get up, please,” he ordered as he took one of the visitor chairs, setting it down in the middle of the office. 

“come here,” he ordered as he sat.

“What are you doing?” Bright asked, not moving away from the desk.

“I’m about to spank you, as agreed. Have you changed your mind Malcolm?” He asked calmly, patient. The kid looked skittish.

“No...but I thought,” Bright slowly used his hand to polish the desktop,

“No, you’ll be going over my knee, if you still agree?”

Bright really wanted it so badly, to work for the FBI, to become a profiler, he could do this! He had no choice.

“I was never spanked as a child, can’t we...” 

“This is how it’s happening, come here, now, or i'll start adding to what you’ve got coming.” When the kid seemed frozen to the spot, he went over, took Bright by one arm leading him to the chair. He took pity on the younger man and softened his voice,

“Don’t be scared, just do as you’re told and it’ll be fine, now take your pants down for me, do you need help?” Aaron added in reply to the wide eyed expression from Bright. He reached to follow through on his offer, 

A conveyor belt of alternative career options flashed through his mind, was the FBI really worth the embarrassment of getting an OTK spanking? When his arm was released and the older man reached for his pants, Bright quickly unfastened and pushed them down, hanging onto his last vestige of control. A strong grasp on his wrist tugged and he went right across the man’s knee. Damn, he sincerely hoped the FBI was worth it!

Aaron adjusted the young man’s position over his slightly parted knees. Chest supported over them as he tucked him firmly to his stomach. Wrapping an arm firmly around Bright’s waist. The kid’s shorts clad butt perfectly situated under his right hand, his dominant hand. 

While he wasn’t an experienced disciplinarian, he tackled this in his usual thorough, no nonsense way. He’d consider this a warm-up, as he covered every inch of the backside in question with solid slaps. And from the grunts and groans coming from the kid, he was on the right track. 

As a kid, Aaron had been on the other side of the discipline fence countless times, if you could call what his old man dished out, discipline. Violence maybe, or punishment for things he’d done or not. It had made no difference to the man. But Aaron really felt young Bright would benefit from some discipline, but far removed from his own experience. Which was why he’d gone with an OTK hand spanking. He also doubted that Malcolm Bright was used to such a hands on approach. Another good reason to go with a spanking, to put the kid in his place with a dose of humility and a sore bottom.

After a dozen firm slaps to Bright’s backside, he decided it was lecture time, so he paused,

“Why are you being punished Malcolm?” He asked.

Bright, breathing rapidly, squirmed under Hotchner’s hand, pushing his bangs out of his eyes with his less shaky hand. His right hand gripped the other man’s pant leg, an undignified position for a conversation, his stinging ass didn’t help either.

“All my transgressions? or just today?” he asked, not quite keeping the sarcasm out of his voice.

Aaron removed his hand from the kid’s backside, and smacked the bare skin of his left thigh, surveying the faint pink handprint it left.

”ow,” Bright muttered and reached back to rub his leg, but his hand was grasped and held in the small of his back.

“Today will do, why are you in this position?” Aaron repeated.

“I tried to help a fellow trainee and that’s frowned upon,” he muttered under his breath. Too loudly apparently,

“ah, ow!” he yelped, his leg kicking involuntarily, as a hard slap landed on top of the lighter smack, 

“I suggest keeping any further flippant remarks under control Malcolm,” Aaron warned.

“sorry,” Bright hissed,

”I disregarded being confined to our room, to take Spencer to the range,” he admitted.

“And added to earlier disciplinary issues, you risked being dismissed, so close to graduating?” Aaron prompted, his hand resting against the young man’s upper thigh, prepared to intervene again if necessary. But he waited giving the boy time to respond.

“It seemed like a good idea at the time, I wasn’t planning on getting caught,” that last part, in hindsight was probably best kept to himself.

“but you were caught, unfortunately for you? and here we are,” Aaron said thoughtfully.

“Yes,”Bright groaned and squirmed about, glaring at the office carpet.

Satisfied Aaron went back to punishing the backside over his knee, moving the slaps lower, were ass met thigh. He spanked harder now, wanting the kid to feel the sting when he sat for a while after they were done. He firmed up his grip as Bright kicked his legs in protest. 

Bright wriggled as the pain built up in his bottom, his yelps grew more pronounced in response to the prolonged spanking. His stoic intentions starting to slip as he squeezed his eyes shut. Willing himself not to start blubbering.

“No, stop! please!” escaped involuntarily as he shifted his hips trying to avoid the punishing hand,

“oww, I’m sorry! It hurts!” he yelled, surprised, as an unbearable hard smack landed on the under curve of his backside, god damn it! How can a spanking be so awful. 

Bright renewed his efforts at avoidance but found his flailing legs trapped under one of Hotchner’s legs. Defeated he gave up struggling, clinging desperately to whatever was within reach, pant leg or chair leg. He settled into tears and whining as the relentless spanking continued.

Aaron concentrated the final swats to the young man’s sit spots, distributing the punishment evenly. From under the leg of the kid’s shorts reddened skin peeked, further indicating they were almost done. He released Bright’s trapped legs and started to rub his lower back, helping him to calm down. Sobs slowly turning to quieter sniffles, as he carefully eased the young man’s pants up. Easing him off his lap and turning away slightly, giving Bright privacy to fix his clothes. 

Glancing back he saw the disheveled boy wasn’t sure what to do next, he fidgeted and shifted his feet. Should he offer the boy some aftercare, would Malcolm find the offer unwelcome? He didn’t want to add to the kid’s discomfort, but he also wouldn't want to withhold comfort if he wanted it. He’d let Bright take the lead, so he stepped further into the kid’s personal space,

A little stiffly he asked,” would you like a hug Malcolm? I’m not all about punishment,” he smiled briefly, watching body language for indicators.

Bright wiped his eyes on his sleeve, and swiped at the last of his sniffles, not making eye contact. He was supposed to be an adult but it was hard not to feel like a kid, a kid with a sore bottom. That reminder had him slip a hand back to rub some of the sting away, before finally looking up. Somehow the older man seemed a little less intimidating, and before his rational brain could get in the way Bright stepped over, leaning his forehead on Aaron’s shoulder. 

Aaron took his queue and enveloped the boy in a firm hug, rubbing his back and offering words of comfort. To his surprise Malcolm started crying again, so Aaron held and shushed him for as long as he needed it.

Finally Bright composed himself and slowly disengaged from the hug, a little embarrassed, okay, more than a little, but he did feel better. Abate the sore ass. 

Aaron gestured for Bright to place the recently vacated chair In front of his desk, then moved to sit behind his desk. Bright glimpsed out at the window at the snow covered trees, delaying the inevitable. Slowly he obeyed the silent command to sit, wincing in the process of backside lowering onto the too hard chair.

“There is a further two weeks intensive extra training, for suitable candidates, after graduation. If you’re interested Malcolm, let me know and I’ll get you the details.” Aaron offered and watched the younger man searchingly. A change of subject, a little extra time for the kid to settle down.

Bright hesitantly made eye contact,

”thank you, Sir. So I’m still going to graduate?” 

“Yes, the slate is wiped, although I believe you still have today’s final run to complete, before your restrictions are lifted. Any further disciplinary issues will come straight to me, but I’m expecting exemplary behaviour until graduation, and beyond. Is that clear?”

“Yes Sir,” Bright answered quickly, 

“I hope so, because if there is a next time, well I won’t be holding back,” 

Bright shifted uncomfortably in his seat, only partly due to his sore backside, eyes widening,

“You went easy on me?” he asked skeptically, the inscrutable look on the other man’s face made his squirm.

“I firmly recommend against putting it to the test Malcolm,” Aaron replied.

“No problem,” Bright agreed quickly.

“I’ll arrange for you to take the rest of the day off, you might want to rest, you can go now,” he added with finality.

Bright hurried to his room, desperate for some privacy to rub at his painful bottom. Relief had to wait, Spencer was there ahead of him, stretched out face down on his bed. Sleeping? No, he was...crying? 

“Hey, kid, what’s up?” he eased himself down next to his friend, hissing silently at the sting reignited in his butt. Patting gently, rolling Reid to face him.

“I don’t want you to go, it’s my fault you’ve gotta leave,” Reid sobbed, turning his face back into his pillow. 

Bright used gentle force to turn Spencer towards him again,”I didn’t get bounced kid, I’m still graduating, it’s okay,”

“Really? What happened then? Jason Spanked me!” he blurted, dropping his head.

“It’s not funny! Malcolm!” Reid bleated, hurt.

Bright pulled it together,” sorry Spencer, not laughing at you, agent Hotchner...I got spanked too,”

“You did not!”

“Did too,” Bright’s grin turned to a grimace when Reid wriggling upright on the bed, disturbed his own smarting bottom. With a final pat on his friend’s shoulder he stood, finally free to rub at his behind. 

“Ow,” he whined involuntarily.

“Did he hurt you?” Reid asked, unnerved.

“Nah, high pain threshold,” Bright lied unconvincingly as he fidgeted.

“Do you need a hug?” Reid asked apprehensively, sorta hoping it wouldn’t be required but willing...

“I’ve already had one,” he replied smugly, “do you Spence?”

Reid rolled off his bed awkwardly, although the sting in his butt had already eased ,” I’m good, I’m okay...thanks,”

Throwing off caution, Bright put an arm around his friend’s shoulder,

“come on kid, let’s take this pity party on the road and get some lunch. We can eat standing up,” he winked conspiratorially. 

“I’ve got to sit in the library all afternoon,” Reid said regretfully and pouted when his friend chuckled.

“Agent Hotchner took pity on me after whaling on my butt, I’ve got the rest of the day free. And I’ll be spending it whining over my sore bottom,” he gave Spencer a pitiful, wobbly lipped glance. And got a sharp poke in the ribs from a boney elbow,

“Ow,” he muttered as they joined the small queue in the cafeteria.

The final two weeks came and went, his mom and sister Ainsley came for graduation, as did his mentor Gil and wife Jackie. Reid had nobody, well besides Agent Gideon. Bright insisted he join their after graduation celebration and surprisingly Spencer got on well with his little sister Ainsley. They parted with promises of keeping in touch, although Reid was something of a technophobe and said he’d write actual letters. 

Reid left for the BAU with Agent Gideon, while he still had two more weeks of intensive training in Quantico. Then Bright was heading to the FBI offices in Seattle, where Aaron Hotchner would be his boss. Bright had every intention of keeping his nose clean and his ass out of trouble. Well that was the plan, along with putting as much distance between himself and his father as possible. Dr Whitly still persisted in writing to him, but those letter were destroyed, unopened. And once he left Quantico, he wouldn’t know where to send mail, and he wanted to keep it that way. From this point on, he was Special Agent Malcolm Bright, he’d make a difference or die trying.


End file.
